Bleeding Love
by ashketchumwritesfanfic
Summary: Nasuada is captured by Murtagh, and her feelings grow for him. Takes place in book 4, so if you haven't read it, SPOILERS.


**A/N**

**I apologize for if this turns out badly, this is my first Inheritance fanfic, and well, after reading the last book Nasuada and Murtagh NEED CLOSER. To be honest, I had never actually considered them as a couple but after reading the last book I am a totally shipper! Anyways, I will prob write a one-shot that gives them closer and a nice happy ending, but first off to see if I CAN write a fanfic with them I wanted to write a little son fic. **

**A little warning I don't exactly like Nasuada so….. I just really like Murtagh. **

**Also, everything you recognize, unfortunately I don't own. Or I wouldn't have been a mega fan-girl when the last book came out, and they would be together!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nasuada P.O.V.<strong>

_Closed off from love  
>I didn't need the pain<br>_

Ever since my father Ajihad was killed by Urgals and I was chosen as his successor, I had removed all silly thoughts of love from my head. The Varden needed me, needed me as a strong leader, and I couldn't do that if my emotions were running wild.

_Once or twice was enough  
>And it was all in vain <em>

I had considered marrying Orrin or Eragon for convenience, for the good of the Varden, but Eragon had eyes for only Arya, and Orrin wouldn't have me. I then began to lose hope, and prepared myself for a life of loneliness.

_Time starts to pass  
>Before you know it you're frozen<em>

I didn't think I would ever find someone that made me feel that way. Someone I wanted to have kids with, who made my blood hot and shiver with passion. And yet, I did find someone. Someone that I would have never expected, that came in the most unexpected and unnatural way.

Ooooh...

It all happened when Murtagh captured me and took me to Gallbatorix, so I could swear fealty to him. I never would have thought that my kidnapper would become the one I could trust the most, but that is what happened.

_But something happened  
>For the very first time with you<br>My heart melted to the ground  
>Found something true <em>

One night he came into my cold hard prison and cried to me. He was drunk, and in a lot of pain, but I listened without passing judgment. Inside my heart a stirring began, a whisper of lost love, of a chance. I pushed it down, refusing to listen, but yet it resurfaced time and time again.

_And everyone's looking 'round  
>Thinking I'm going crazy<em>

Oooh, yahhh

But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<p>

My darkest moments, he was there. A touch of his hand, a spoken word from his lips soothed my racing heart. If Eragon knew… If Orrin knew. If anyone knew, they wouldn't understand. They would try to pull me away, they wouldn't understand the truth.

_They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth <em>

Some times I don't even know the truth. Here in my bleak cell, barely able to move, the world passes by me without a care. I tried to suppress my longing for him, knowing it would only bring pain if Gallbatorix knew. Pain not only for me, but for both of us. I couldn't let that happen.

_My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing <em>

Was this what it was like to love? I had cut myself off from love my whole life, for the security of everyone else. Yet, when Murtagh was forced by Gallbatorix to slash me with white hot irons, I felt hopelessness, despair. Yet, I wouldn't give in.

_You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open

Oooh, oooh...

With every slash, every burn, every cut, I chanted his name in the recesses of my mind. For my hope, and my sanity I held onto my love for my masked kidnapper. _Murtagh. Murtagh. Murtagh. _Save me Murtagh!

_Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<em>

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
>Try to fill me with doubt<br>_

Time passes in a daze, I lose track of days, the only thing I can remember is my love for him, and the reason I cannot submit. Soldiers come and go outside of my cell, talking in loud voices and I cower inside myself, looking for safety and an escape.

_Yet I know that their goal  
>Is to keep me from falling <em>

And then he comes. He heals my wounds with a simple chant of the ancient language, and retreats to the corner of the room watching me. His eyes never leave mine, and it takes all my willpower to beg him to hold me. Beg him to love me.

Hey, yeah!  
>But nothing's greater<br>Than the rush that comes with your embrace

And then it finally happens. He sits on the edge of my metal slab and strokes my hair softly, still not speaking. He takes my hand in his and starts whispering promises to me, promises of freedom, of love, of desire. And I want nothing more to believe him.

_And in this world of loneliness  
>I see your face <em>

He is my saving grace, the only thing I can hold on to in these desolate hours.

_Yet everyone around me  
>Thinks that I'm going crazy<br>Maybe, maybe  
><em>

When Gallbatorix starts giving me hallucinations, I begin to question everything. I would rather die then to see my possible future with him ripped away within seconds. I can hear Gallbatorix laughing derisively at my pain and anguish, and my hopeless longing.

_But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth <em>

The truth, the truth is I love him. I see it now, there isn't any point in denying it. Why should I go on rejecting my love? I knew it all along, with every breath I said his name.

_My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I  
><em>

His torture of me lasted years, every second a hour, every minute a day. I couldn't have but let the blood flow, and hold onto my love for him

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open  
><em>

Was it possible that I could die from the pain? IT wasn't the wounds of the flesh, those I could endure. No, it was the pain of my heart that made me wish for the end

_And it's draining all of me  
>Oh they find it hard to believe<br>I'll be wearing these scars  
>For everyone to see <em>

The signs of my torture were evident, in everything. My scars for the Trial of the Long Knives were distinguished, a matter of pride. Hopefully so will these. Let everyone know what I did for the Varden. What I endured for love.

I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the pain  
>That I keep all closed in<p>

I fear I will go mad locked up here. My wounds sting with rejection, as he hasn't visited me for a while. But in the mean time I will hold on to my love for him, and hopefully that will keep me going on.

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>I keep bleeding<em>  
><em>I keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>Keep bleeding<em>  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>You cut me open and I<em>

_Keep bleeding_  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>I keep bleeding<em>  
><em>I keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>Keep bleeding<em>  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>You cut me open and I<em>  
><em>Keep bleeding<em>  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, what do you think?**

**Please review! I accept all reviews (FLAMES TOO!) How can I make it better without constructive critisim? You can never learn if you don't fix the flaws. But, I love nice reviews too! So please, give me one!**

**This is currently a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews I might add more onto it. I am going to write another fanfic for these too so they get their happy ending but… we will see!**

**I just had to write this out, and for those of my fans who are waiting for my update for Staying with the Malfoys, I am working on that right now! And if you haven't read any, I am a big Harry Potter fan fic writer, so go check out some of my stuff. **

**I love you all**

**xoxo**

**~Hawkshadow**


End file.
